Say My Name
by Sada.Fire
Summary: Intended one-sided Shunsui Kyoraku/OC. He just wants her to say his name! Shunsui can be an insistent flirt and his favorite shinigami, Harumi Morishita, is non-surprisingly his target for his flirtations and teasing even during a simple walk. Shunsui Kyoraku x OC. One-shot. Ficlet. Drabble.


– – –

''Eh, Haru-chan! Don't be so cruel...! We're both friends with the same rank... You should be able to call me by my first name...'' no one other than squad eight's Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, was almost literally pouting while closely trailing behind Harumi Morishita (who had been ignoring him ever since they started walking together down to the first division).

''Mhm...'' she unconsciously acknowledged.

''You're not even listening to me!''

''Huh?''

She looked over her shoulder at the overly-emotional sobbing face of Kyoraku, cringed, and turned back around continuing to walk – zoning him out – as he continued to babble nonstop.

**Kuroitenshi:_ Sheesh... His face looks like it's out of a manga or something._

'Is that normal...?' she questioned her zanapakuto rhetorically while strokining her raven tresses as his muffled voice continued to ramble outside her conscious.

_Shirimasen, but then again Kyoraku-taichou isn't exactly what most could call... normal; putting it bluntly._

''Hm...''

''So cold Haru-chan!''

''Ohayo, Jushiro.'' she greeted the snow-haired man as he was walking towards the pair quite a couple of feet away.

''Ohayo Harumi. Shunsui.'' he greeted pleasantly in return with a smile and small waving gesture while passing by.

''WHAT!'' Kyouraku exclaimed with an ''O'' face.

''Huh...? Why are you yelling? What were you talking about again...?'' Harumi questioned truthfully looking lost back at him with a confused face accompanied with a frown.

''You are a character Harumi... But a cold character to be exact.'' he chuckled with a hint of bemused-hurt. ''But I can't stay angry at a beautiful lady such as yourself! You're only trying to hurt my feelings, huh? Calling Jushiro by his first name... It's okay,'' he paused, putting an arm around Harumi's shoulders while getting close to her face and becoming serious, ''I'll be here when you're ready, Harumi.''

A few young members of the first division passed by the pair and had listened in on Kyoraku's rant. Once again, Kyoraku succeeded – to Harumi's chagrin – to make Harumi and himself sound like a couple the way he talked and followed her around.

''Ano,'' she started nervously looking at Shunsui with a stiff and uncomfortable face, ''Please don't make this personal...''

His signature flirtatiously lazy smile etched it's way onto his face as he slid his hands to rest on her shoulders.

''Don't worry. Like I said, I can't hold a grudge against you for long, Haru-chan~... But if it makes you feel so bad, maybe you can make it up to me with a little kiss, eh?'' he suggested lowly.

''…''

''ITAI!''

_Extended Ending_

**Knock knock.**

''Come in.'' the gruff voice of the Gotei Commander, Genryusai Yamamoto, boomed. ''Shunsui, what happened to your face?''

Shunsui chuckled nervously while rubbing his bruised cheek and holding his hat with his left hand. Relatively, his entire face was pretty much in shambles and his hair was disheveled.

''Well you see, I only suggested Harumi to do something that would resolve her guilt and uh...''

''He fell while I simultaneously may or may not have _reprimanded_ him for making a said _suggestion_. I have no guilt.''

''Haru-chaaan...'' Kyoraku pouted.

''Hmmm, I see...'' the Captain-Commander started, ''Morishita!''

''Hai!''

''Please begin with the report Kyoraku and yourself were able to establish.''

''Yama-jiiiiii- Itai...''

* * *

**Kuroitenshi is the name of Harumi Morishita's zanpakuto. It's a fire type zanpakuto, but the flames are actually black fire! I've decided to make it's gender a guy, but that's all I'm telling for now!

Hello dear readers! I'm back with another quick little BLEACH... sort of one-shot explored with another one of my Bleach OC's, haha! In fact, Harumi is the mother of my main/personified OC, Asuka, in my FF _Moments_. Until I'm actually ready to publish more with Harumi, here's a small glimpse on Harumi's relationship and the sort of relationship Shunsui and Harumi have! I can't wait to upload more! I actually want to upload a story based on the Shusuke Amagai ark that will bring insight into her past... But anyways that was a little hint-hint! Thank you for reading! Follow, favorite, review, and have a good day! God bless~!

P.S. I'll try to put a link up soon on my profile to my DeviantART when I upload a picture of my OC's so you can see what they look like!


End file.
